In Your Skin
by Ore-Sama Black Star
Summary: Kasumi, A Avenger from Shin's past shows Souchirou how to be comfortable in his skin. Will lead to a After Tenjou Tenge Fanfiction. Souchirou x OC


_I LOVE **Souchirou Nagi! **He drives me freakin insane. Kasumi represents me. Yeppers. This lemon will lead to a after-story type Tenjou Tenge story. And there'll be a Masatake one too. _

_Wooooooooooooooooooooooooo! **i love Souchirou Nagi!!**_

My green eyes blinked slowly as I looked up to the Dojo. I sighed then crossed my arms on my chest as I went inside. "…Can I help you?" A young girl asked. "You're a cute litte girl. I'm looking for Shin Natsume." "..He's dead. And-" I whined. "Somebody beat me to it?! Who was it, huh?" "…Who are you? What do you want?" "To kill Shin then maybe the rest of the blood-line." "What!? You wanna kill Maya-sensei and Aya!?" A blonde yelled as he got into a fighting position. I scoffed. "Whatever." "You wouldn't happen to be Kasumi, would you?" "And who the hell are you?" The girl chuckled softly as she changed. "Maya fuckin Natsume." "The one and only. " "Let's see…where should I kill you?" "Kill me? Your brother tried and you see where that got him." She glared at me then looked to the long sword as I unsheathed it. "Ready?" "Of course." "Onee-chan!" A girl with long light brown hair called. You growled at the loud clash of swords. "Hmpf. What do you think you're doing?" "I won't allow you to hurt my sister." "Me too." The others behind her said. I giggled. "Are you really willing to die for her?" The blonde growled then ran at me. I sheathed my sword then grabbed his fist before driving my shoulder into his stomache, sending him out the door onto the yard. "Who's next?"

I panted softly then stood straight. All the boys were lying on the front yard, practically unconscious. "Its just you two. Ready?" "I'll take her first, Aya." "No, Onee-chan. I will." She unsheathed a long sword. I smirked and did the same. Our swords clashed before I went to knee her in the stomache. She blocked my attack with her own. "You're pretty good. But not good enough." Aya gasped then fell to the ground, feeling my sword sheath hitting her hard in the stomache. "And this is the Juken Club? The one kicking everyone's ass?" Maya scoffed. "Now its just me and you." "Right." Her light blue eyes looked down at the blade at her throat. "Death is a funny thing isn't it, Maya?" She growled then pushed the blade away. I sheathed my sword then caught her leg then I raised my leg to go down onto her skull but Maya punched me in my stomache. I groaned and backed away from her. Maya smirked, regaining her fighting position. I returned her smirk then attacked her. She grabbed my arm then went to bring her knee into my chest but my elbow of my other arm almost connected with her temple. She gasped as my leg wrapped around hers, sending her to the floor. Before I could fall with her, I put my hands out, flipping back away from her. Maya stood then ran at me. I got into another fighting position. I grabbed her leg as she tried to kick me. I flipped her onto her back, kicking her head before she hit the ground. She grunted, crying out loudly in pain. I smirked and leaned over her. "Ready to admit defeat?" She grunted softly as she stood. I glared at her as she smirked. I smirked backed then with my entire Chi, my speed heightened. Maya gasped and before she could react, I chopped her neck hard, sending her to the floor again. "Maya..-sensei!" The blonde yelled as he struggled to his feet. I sighed then pushed my black hair from my face. "Give it up, kid. If your leader can't defeat me, you sure as hell can't." He scoffed. "Don't doubt me. Give me a chance." "To do what? Die?" "KICK YOUR ASS!" He yelled as he went to attack me again. I went to grab his fist when his other connected with my stomache, same place as Maya's. I groaned softly, leaning over as I threw up onto the floor. "Got cha, bitch." I smirked then went to unsheathe my sword when he grabbed my wrist, bending my back. I looked up to him then dropped down to a split, my sword-handle, hitting him in the chin then stomache. "I told you, you should just die. You're not gonna-" My cheeks turned pink as he slumped down on top of me, his face buried into my breasts. I sighed then stood, allowing the boy to fall to the floor. I sighed then fluffed my black hair, turning to leave. I looked back to the blonde as he laid life-less on the floor of the Dojo. I smiled then skipped away.

"I can't believe she beat _all _of us!" "Be quiet, Nagi." Maya hissed. She was the most angry that they all lost. "If we can't beat one girl…we won't do good in the-" "Ah, C'mon on Masataka-senpai! You know no one's gonna be like her in the tournament!" "…I dunno about that, Souchirou-sama. We're going against Mitsuomi too." "So what?! I can take him if-" "You're all still awake?" "Kasumi…" I smiled and pulled down my eyelid, sticking out my tongue. "That's my name. Don't wear it out." "I'm gonna wear your ass out!" "You said that yesterday. We all know who wore out whom. Loser." He glared at me. "Just give me two minutes." "Hmpf. You had two minutes yesterday. What happened? I kicked your ass. Not once but twice." The blonde growled, clenching his fists. "Nagi." "What!? We weren't ready yesterday! But-" "You're right, Nagi. We weren't ready. And till we're always ready, don't pick anymore fights. Understood?" He grumbled and pouted. "Kasumi. Follow me please?" Maya said as she stood, walking out the Dojo. I stuck my tongue at Nagi before following. "…What my brother did was unforgivable. I know. But right now, all I ask is for your help. Especially with Souchirou." "Who's that?" "Oh. Him. After I beat you guys yesterday…he was the only one who fought me twice. He would've kicked my ass but…I'm too good." I said with a cocky smile. "…That's something that I like about Souchirou too. He never gives up." "What is this about, Maya?" "Like he said earlier…they're not ready. And if we were to go into the tournament like this. We'll lose. And-" "And you want my help?" "Please? Afterwards…you can kill me and Aya or whatever. But now the Juken Club needs your help more than ever." "Hmmm…-" "No we don't! I'll die before I ask for that bitch's help!" I smiled then turned to him, giving him my middle finger. "I'll help. Just so Nagi can die." He scoffed. As much as he wished he didn't Nagi enjoyed your fire. How easy you could fire back at him.

"Alright everyone. Prior to our most recent defeat, Kasumi has agreed to help." "I don't have a problem with it." A large black man said with a smile. I winked. "I'm Bob, by the way." "Kay." Bob looked away from Souchirou's glare. "I'm Masataka Takayanagi." "Hi. And I already know you two. Loser and Aya." "My name is Souchirou!" He yelled, an anime vein on the side of his head. "Souchirou, you should get used and be more nice to Kasumi. She's gonna be your sensei for now on." "WHAT!?" Both I and Nagi yelled. Maya held her ears. "Please…stop yelling! You will train together. Starting now." I sighed crossed my arms on my chest as I left the Dojo.

I looked around the field then to the clear water of the lake..thing. "Look. Just because-" He gasped, his eyes widening. I smiled then sheathed my sword. "Don't talk when you're fighting. Your opponent won't sit here and listen to you. They'll kick your ass!" "Whatever." His cheeks turned a bright red as I patted his head. "Don't worry, Souchirou. Once I get done with you. You'll even be able to kick Maya's ass!" I said with a wink. His blush darkened. I smirked then tapped my foot. "Hmmm. How comfortable are you in your body?" "I dunno. Why?" "I have this theory. If you're comfortable with your body, in your own skin then you'll be a better fighter." "Then how do I get comfortable in my skin?" "Easy! Get na-" "Oh, No! I don't think so!" "Aw, C'mon, Souchirou!" He sighed. "I'll do it too!" "Alright." My green eyes looked him up and down. "See sumthin' you like?" "No." Souchirou scoffed and pulled both his pants and boxers to his ankles.

"Impressive…" He blushed darkly.

I giggled softly then went to grab the tail of my black tank top when he looked away. "Souchirou…" "What?" "You wanna undress me?" "NANI!? Wh-Why-" "Do you or not?" He blushed again and nodded, pulling off my tank top first. I bit my lip, shivering softly. He looked up to me then pulled my dark denim skirt and underwear to the ground. I stepped out of them then squealed. "See! Don't the air feel…good?" I sighed then went to him. His face was red and didn't look as though he was gonna stop blushing. You kissed his cheek, my lips leading to his ear. The boy shivered a tingle in his spine. I smirked then nibbled softly on his ear lobe, my hands trailing down his chest. For him to be so young, he was so built.

His eyes clenched tightly as I ran my fingertip along his erection that produced a steady stream of pre-cum. "Stop blushing. Calm down,Souchirou.." I whispered, kissing his lips ever so gently. I giggled as he went to press back onto mine. His blush slowly started to fade. "Good! Good Souchirou!" I said, pecking his lips again.

His eyes opened as Souchirou panted softly. I gasped and grunted as he tackled me to the ground. "Wh-What are you doing?" I moaned softly as he kissed me. "I'm about to get comfortable in your skin." I blushed darkly, my green eyes wide. "You know you're blushing.." My blushed darkened. "Souchirou-" He kissed my lips softly then trailed to my neck. I arched my back, grabbing a handful of the grass under me. Souchirou cupped my breast then ran his tongue over my nipple. I clenched my eyes tightly, rubbing my thighs together. He smirked then pulled the brown bud into his mouth, sucking gently. My eyes clenched tighter as more of my pre-cum leaked onto the green grass. He leaned over me on his hands, smirking down at me. I slowly opened my green eyes, looking up to him. "Pervert." "Me? Pervert? This come from Ms. Be Naked and Be a better fighter! Are you kidding me? You wanted to see me naked just as bad as I wanted to see you." "Right. Whatev-" He kissed my lips gently before burring his face into my breasts. I giggled softly, running my fingers thru his blonde tresses. I screamed, my green eyes clenched again as I felt his warm, slightly rough fingers caressing my folds. He smirked then spread my legs wider. I let out small whimpered, raising my hips. Souchirou kissed me then flicked his tongue at my clit. "SOUCHIROU!" I screamed, feeling his warm tongue inside me. He smirked then swirled into me. "Oh,Souchirou…uhn." I said, holding his blonde hair. He pulled away from my warmth, licking his lips clean of my cum. I smiled and pulled him to me, kissing his lips softly. Souchirou kissed me back, leading the head of his cock inside me. I clenched my eyes tightly. He kissed my lips softly then thrusted his dick home. We both threw our heads back with a loud moan. He groaned then kissed me, thrusting quickly into my body. "Ah! Ah! Souchirou!" I screamed, wrapping my arms tightly around him. He groaned, still thrusting into my body. "Ka-Kasumi-sensei!" He moaned before grabbing both of my ankles, lifting them into the air as he thrusted even faster into me. I screamed, arching my back. "Uhn…deeper." I cooed, biting my bottom lip. He smirked then obeyed my command. I smiled, buckling my hips to his. He smirked again then grunted, falling ontop of me. "Uhnnnn…" I said, holding him tightly as his sperm filled me. Souchirou panted softly then turned over onto his back, looking over to me. I looked back to him then climbed ontop of him, impaling myself onto him. "Kasumi!" He moaned. I smirked and leaned over him, nibbling on his ear. He sighed softly. I smiled then kissed his lips, pulling him to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist as he sat up, thrusting up to me. I screamed his name, "Souchirou!" throwing my head back. He pulled my body closer to his, continuing to hit my G-spot. I laid my head in his neck, raking his back softly. He grunted softly then laid me on my back again, looking at me. I cocked my head, looking to him confused. He smiled then kissed my lips as though it was his first. I kissed him back, cooing as he thrusted into my body again. He only went slowly, continuing to look at me. "Uhnnnn, Souchirou-sama, I-I-I'm gonna cum!" I screamed, digging my nails into his sides as I cummed heavily. He groaned, thrusting deeper into me, spraying his seeds. Souchirou sighed and fell ontop of me. "I..I love you." "Na-Nani?" "Shut up. I know you love me too." "Ass." "Bitch." I giggled and kissed him. "I love you too."

Sadly…that was the last time I saw him.


End file.
